


Увези меня за горизонт

by HinataKun



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataKun/pseuds/HinataKun
Summary: Сэм не ожидал, что вместо верного опекуна, он останется под присмотром грозного лидера автоботов. Мальчишке предстоит провести один день в компании Прайма и не натворить всяких глупостей.





	Увези меня за горизонт

Сэм пытался восстановить дыхание. По спине бежали мурашки, во рту пересохло, а паренек то и дело нервно вытирал ладони об джинсы. Уитвики стоял, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене и притаившись в темноте. Уроки закончились недавно, но мальчишка не спешил выходить из школы.

\- Эй, Сэм, - окликнул знакомый голос и увесистая пятерня друга со всей силы хлопнула по плечу.

\- Майлз... - протянул паренек, почесывая ушибленное плечо. Жгучее чувство растеклось по руке, перебивая недавнюю дрожь. Нарастающая боль привела в чувство - лучший друг не пожалел сил для приветствия. Майлз заговорщицки подмигнул товарищу и выглянул на улицу через пыльное окно. Школьный двор был залит ярким солнцем. По ровным дорожкам ходила веселая детвора, разомлевшая от приятной теплоты и предвкушая долгожданный двухдневный уик-энд.

\- Я твою тачку на парковке не видел. Может её угнали? - предположил Майлз, почесав затылок.

"Я так не думаю...", - мысленно вздохнул Уитвики. - "Я тоже не обнаружил Бамблби, когда вышел, зато нашел кое-кого другого...".

\- Ну ты идешь? - вновь пристал к задумчивому другу Майлз.

\- Чуть позже, у меня дела... остались, - попытался отвертеться Уитвики. В последнее время он стал очень мало времени проводить с лучшим другом. Или скорее... бывшим лучшим другом. Они с Майлзом уже давно не тусили вместе, не зависали подолгу у него в гараже и не гуляли с большой и доброй собакой товарища. Сэм знал, что его друг теперь проводит много времени с другой компанией парней-байкеров, которые так любят разрывать ночную тишину ревом моторов и мчаться по пустынной дороге в никуда. Мог ли Уитвики помешать уходу друга и удержать его возле себя? Конечно. Но он этого не сделал по одной простой причине - в его жизни появился желтый пришелец с милой оптикой, которого он полюбил всей душой, как нового друга. Это был последний учебный год. Когда весенний семестр подойдет к концу два закадычных товарища просто разбегутся, каждый по своему жизненному пути.

\- Удачных выходных, - сухо бросил Майлз больше для вежливости чем искренне, после чего вышел прочь через главные двери. Сэм вздохнул. Он не желал выходить на парковку по одной простой причине - вместо Бамблби он увидел сине-красный бок Прайма. Уитвики не понимал почему, но перед легендарным лидером автоботов он вдруг начинал чувствовать себя очень неловко, словно он был недостоин находиться рядом с таким грозным пришельцем. Однако у парня не было выбора. Заставлять ждать Оптимуса было намного хуже его смущения, и Уитвики нетвердой походкой вышел прочь. Солнце ударило в глаза заставив на мгновенье замереть и протереть веки тыльной стороной ладони. Тягач выглядел слишком громоздким для небольшой школьной парковки, очень колоритно выделяясь своим блеском среди других немного потрепанных машин небогатых школьников и учителей. 

"Так, Уитвики, соберись и не ляпни что-нибудь глупое!".

Сэм почувствовал на себе удивленные взгляды, когда неуверенно пытался взобраться по высоким ступенькам в просторную кабину. Прайм молчал, покорно ожидая, пока подросток сумеет вскарабкаться ввысь. Наконец, втиснувшись в салон, паренек плюхнулся на мягкое кресло, буквально утонув в приятном материале. Немного поёрзав, Уитвики попытался неуклюже закрыть дверь и едва не грохнулся обратно наружу. Прайм сам закрыл её, после чего выехал с парковки, неуклюже, чуть задев колесом бордюр.

"Спокойно, Сэм, ты чего так разнервничался?", - мысленно успокоил себя паренек, вспомнив, что роботы могут улавливать химический состав его эмоций. Чего только стоил Рэтчет, одной своей фразой вогнавший мальчишку в глубокую краску. Лидер неторопливо выехал на свою полосу и устремился вперед. Уитвики, немного уняв неловкость, огляделся. Кабина тягача представлялась ему невозможно огромной, особенно после низко посаженного салона друга-Бамблби, руль же, казалось, занимал все пространство. Яркий блеск хромированных деталей сверкал в пробивающемся сквозь окна свете, подобно хрусталю, а многочисленные приборы похожие на спидометр, по которым то и дело скользили красные стрелки, слегка пугали. Сэм почувствовал, как у него свело в желудке.

\- Как прошел твой день, Сэм? - голос автобота раздался слишком неожиданно, заставив парня вздрогнуть.

\- Н...нормально, - немного запнувшись ответил школьник, нервно почесав щеку. - А у теб... вас?

\- Без боевых выездов, - коротко ответил Прайм. Он с пассажиром выехал на главную дорогу и немного позволил себе разогнаться. Сэм, наконец, расслабился, прислонившись спиной к креслу. Он не стал пристегиваться. В случае с Бамблби, он без всякого смущения вытянул бы ремень безопасности, но сейчас он боялся даже шевелиться, не то чтобы распускать руки и трогать автобота.

\- А куда делся Бамблби? - поинтересовался Уитвики, когда тягач свернул на улицу ведущую к его дому.

\- На тренировочном задании. Ему это необходимо. Поэтому некоторое время с тобой побуду я. Ты не возражаешь?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Сэм. Голос Прайма был смелым и сильным, но в то же время негромким и чарующим. В последнее время после событий в Мишн-сити Уитвики терзался ночными кошмарами. Раз за разом перед ним представал образ Мегатрона с оскаленной пастью и кровавыми глазами.

"Некуда бежать, мальчишка, подойди ближе, и я расквитаюсь с тобой, насекомое", - говорил ночной кошмар хрипло и зловеще. Сэм просыпался каждую ночь покрытый холодным потом и со сбившимся дыханием. Кричал ли он во сне? Возможно. Уитвики вздохнул, вспомнив, как порой на него смотрел Бамблби. Возможно, он видел кошмары и когда засыпал в салоне камаро. Но сейчас Сэм, впервые после битвы с пришельцами, почувствовал себя в безопасности. Мурлыкающий звук мотора убаюкивал и парнишка невольно начал зевать. Но автобот не дал заснуть пассажиру, подъехав к его дому. Уитвики потер глаза, выбираясь наружу.

\- Вы останетесь здесь?

\- Да, иди и отдыхай, - Прайм открыл дверь, выпуская мальчишку наружу. - Сэм, - вдруг окликнул он нового подопечного, когда Уитвики уже намеревался пройти в свой двор.

\- А?

\- Обращайся ко мне на "ты".

\- Окей, - кивнул подросток, подходя к входной двери. Она была заперта - родителей явно не было дома. Сосредоточено поразмышляв, Уитвики вспомнил, что мать с отцом до вечера будут отсутствовать. Вздохнув, Сэм решил, что вместо обеда он, пожалуй, умнет карамельное мороженное с газировкой, а после кинет рюкзак подальше и завалится смотреть новый сериал. В любом другом случае он бы сразу же убежал гулять вместе с Бамблби, но в данный момент он находился под охраной Оптимуса, а напрягать лидера пришельцев глупыми мальчишескими прихотями он не хотел. Пока Сэм пытался найти ключи в кармане, Прайм аккуратно замер на специальном подъезде к гаражу, дабы своими габаритами не мешать другим водителям. Залезать в гараж он не собирался, внимательно наблюдая за парнишкой. Уитвики сначала недовольно, потом взволновано хлопал себя по карманам, а потом и вовсе вывернул рюкзак, порывшись в учебниках.

"Ключи забыл!", - мелькнула в голове мысль, заставив поёжиться. Сэм заглянул в небольшое окошко на двери, осмотрев прихожую. Как и следовало ожидать, его связка с брелком в виде шмеля покоилась на столике около вешалки.

\- Чтоб... - прошептал Уитвики. Без ключей попасть домой не представлялось возможным, хотя... может мама забыла запереть заднюю дверь? Быстрым шагом Сэм пересек дворик, перепрыгнув через декоративные кусты и подбежав к стеклянной створке. Тщетно. Дверь была надежно закрыта.

\- Ну во-о-от, - проныл подросток, рухнув на газон. Родители придут не скоро и все это время ему придется просидеть здесь изнывая от скуки и уныния. А может разбить стеклянную дверь? "Ага, и получить по шее потом", - обреченно подумал Уитвики. Раньше, попав в такую ситуацию он бы с легкостью направился к Майлзу, но сейчас путь к бывшему школьному другу был закрыт.

\- Что-то произошло? - донесся до него голос лидера. Сэм на секунду засомневался: а стоит ли нагружать автобота своей проблемой или просто ответить, что все хорошо и остаться сидеть на лужайке.

\- Ключи потерял, - со вздохом, все-таки признался паренек и развел руками.

\- И ты не можешь попасть в свой отсек? - догадался командир.

\- Домой, да... Эх, что ж делать...

\- Садись, - сказал Прайм, но с его тоном фраза показалась мальчишке приказом. Уитвики немедля исполнил его, вновь забравшись в кабину и притихнув. Оптимус тоже молчал, видимо, обдумывая тот факт, что его последнее слово могло показаться грубым. Пока пришелец терзался внутренними диагностиками, Уитвики осмотрелся уже внимательнее. Ему было известно, что у тягачей обычно бывали спальные кабины, где должны были отдыхать дальнобойщики при подмене друг друга. Но у Прайма эта часть была закрыта непонятным материалом, похожим на пластик или на металл... Уитвики подавил в себе желание протянуть руку и проверить свои догадки. Оптимус вдруг тронулся с места и выехал на дорогу.

\- А мы куда? - немного взволновано спросил Сэм.

\- Айронхайд докладывает мне о небольшой энергетической активности на окраине города. Ты не против съездить со мной в разведку?

\- Эм... нет, - пожал плечами Сэм. Это было куда лучше, чем сидеть у порога и считать мамины цветы. Тягач покинул квартал, устремившись вперед по главной дороге, после чего выехал на автостраду. Сэм с интересом посматривал на проносящийся за окнами пейзаж города. Уроки перед выходными закончились в полдень и сейчас повсеместно можно было увидеть радостных подростков. Пригретый теплым солнцем, Уитвики позволил себе повторно расслабиться, слегка съехав вниз по удобному креслу. Захотелось включить любимую радиостанцию, и Сэм знал, что его желтый защитник сделал бы это сразу, как только они выехали за город, но... Кажется, Оптимус любил тишину, поэтому Уитвики не стал его загружать своими желаниями, лишь покосившись на приёмник. В голове всплыл важный для него вопрос, который он обдумывал большую часть своего времени после последней битвы.

\- Прайм... - начал было говорить Сэм, но запнулся и вздохнул. "Прайм, почему вы остались со мной, ведь я отдал вам очки? Я больше не нужен автоботам. К тому же вы очень рискуете защищая меня", - хотел сказать Уитвики.

\- Я слушаю тебя, Сэм, - подал голос лидер пришельцев.

\- Можно включить радио?

Прайм повременил с ответом, размышляя почему Сэм вдруг так резко переменил тему. Опытный командир знал, что его подопечный хотел спросить совсем не это, но не стал докапываться до подростка, позволив ему уйти в свои мысли.

\- Конечно, - радиоприемник издал несколько трескучих помех, а после на всю кабину заиграла приятная песня кантри. Паренек не очень любил это направление в музыке, но спорить не стал, согласившись. Через несколько минут солнце вдруг скрылось за облаками, а на лобовом стекле тягача стали появляться маленькие капли.

"Дождь", - Сэм почувствовал запах сырой земли и влаги даже через закрытые стекла. Но на небе не было грозовых туч и все обошлось лишь лёгкой моросью. Но наряду с промозглым дождём появилось ещё одно чудо - прозрачная, но вполне видимая радуга, сияющая волшебными красками. Природное явление, казалось, заняло собой половину горизонта, красочно перекинувшись дугой по темным и мрачным облаками. Сэм поскорей вынул телефон сделав снимок. 

\- Поистине великолепное зрелище, - не остался в стороне и Оптимус. - Ваша планета... так прекрасна.

\- А на Кибертроне бывают радуги? - без задней мысли спросил Сэм, но тут же одернул себя, подумав, что напоминание о родной планете может ранить его друга.

\- Нет, - коротко и тихо произнес Оптимус, вспоминая свой погибший мир.

Сэм нервно потер ладони об джинсы, коря себя за то, что позволил необдуманной фразе сорваться с языка.

\- Говорят, что если доехать до конца радуги, можно найти горшочек с золотом, - паренек попытался слегка разрядить обстановку глупым, но забавным поверьем.

\- Ваша планета очень любит выдуманные истории. Мне нравится в людях их способность к мечтам. Это делает вас неповторимыми.

Мелодичная композиция кантри ласкала слух, гармонично сочетаясь с проплывающей мимо дорогой. Мотор тягача урчал тихо, а сам Прайм ехал очень плавно - из-за этого Уитвики совсем не чувствовал скорости и слегка заволновался, увидев, как стрелка спидометра показывает больше восьмидесяти миль в час. Мальчишка уже хотел было сказать об этом другу, как впереди показался знакомый черный капот пикапа. Айронхайд сверкнул лидеру фарами, промчавшись по встречной полосе подобно молнии. Уитвики с трудом смог его разглядеть - настолько быстро мчался взрывной автобот.

\- Десептикон?

\- Пока рано делать выводы, - откликнулся лидер. - Это вполне могли быть помехи. За все прошедшие ворны войны наше оборудование давно не проходило должной технической диагностики.

Сэм кивнул, слегка поёрзав на кресле. В голове всплыл образ Баррикейда. Встречаться с ним повторно он не хотел.

\- Оптимус, а что такое ворн?

\- Ворн? Прости, Сэм. Я ненароком перескочил на наше времяисчисление. Один ворн равняется восьмидесяти трем годам.

\- О...ого, - только и смог протянул Уитвики. - А... можно ещё один вопрос. Сколько тебе этих... ворн?

\- Примерно двенадцать тысяч.

"Двенадцать тысяч умножить на восемьдесят три... Ох, ни фига себе", - Сэм не был силен в устном счете, но даже он понимал, что возраст по меркам людей у Оптимуса внушительный.

\- А Бамблби?

\- Я не уверен, но где-то тысяча, плюс минус двести. Он ещё юный, но очень способный.  
Уитвики замолчал. Это значит, его желтому защитнику больше ста тысяч лет. "Насколько же человеческая жизнь коротка для кибертронца. Интересно, дружил ли Бамблби с кем-то до меня и... были ли они настолько близки, как мы с ним? А может Биша воспринимает наше общение несерьезно?", - из грустных мыслей парня вывел командир, слегка сбросив скорость и свернув на грунтовую дорогу. Уитвики огляделся. Они отъехали от города на сорок километров, прибыв к небольшому заброшенному хозяйственному блоку. Раньше здесь явно был немалый аграрный сектор, но в данный момент от комплекса ферм остались лишь начавшие ржаветь постройки, куча заброшенной техники и бескрайние поля, заросшие сорняком. Прайм остановился около одного из таких строений и выпустил пассажира.

\- В детстве мы часто зависали здесь с ребятами, - предался ностальгическим воспоминаниям Уитвики. Когда-то, ещё учась в начальных классах, он приезжал на эту заброшенную территорию вместе с Майлзом и другой парочкой таких же шебутных ребятишек. Им было весело вместе, и в такие моменты Сэм по-настоящему чувствовал себя счастливым и причастным к чему-то важному, но сейчас... Вид потемневших от времени железных покрытий навевал тоску и непонятное чувство пустоты. Словно парнишка не был в своей тарелке. Прайм трансформировался, внимательно вглядевшись вдаль. Уитвики кожей ощутил небольшой холодный ветерок, словно ему не следовало быть здесь и путаться под ногами. "Лидер автоботов не должен был привозить с собой тебя - лишнюю обузу", - подумал паренек, поёжившись.

\- Сэм, - голос Оптимуса вывел из задумчивости.

\- Да?

\- Я хочу чтобы ты немного побыл здесь и никуда не ходил, - строго велел командир зачем-то проверив пушку.

\- Там кто-то есть? - внимательно осмотрелся Уитивки, вдруг заметив на земле свежие отпечатки шин.

\- Я... не знаю, - честно признался автобот. - Это должна была быть безобидная разведка, но сейчас стало опасно, и я прошу, Сэм, побудь здесь и постарайся не шуметь сильно.

\- Хорошо, - со вздохом согласился Уитвики, после чего Прайм вновь принял альт-форму тягача и поехал вперед. Через некоторое время он скрылся за тусклыми постройками, а через пару минут клокотание его мотора стихло. Сэм знал насколько этот сектор огромен. В прошлом, на то, чтобы объехать на велосипеде всю территорию у него уходило не менее получаса.

\- Как будто снова в детство вернулся, - Уитвики уже почти услышал треньканье звонка на руле его небольшого велика. Усевшись на ржавый обрубок железной ветоши, Сэм хотел было отправить веселое смс Микаэле, как вдруг издалека раздался громкий взрыв. Уитвики вскочил, замерев и прислушавшись.

\- Оптимус... - прошептал мальчишка сделав было пару шагов в сторону звука, однако остановился. "Прайм велел никуда не ходить... но вдруг с ним что-то случилось? А если десептиконы заманили его в ловушку? А если они ранили его и он не может драться? А если... О, Боже, что же делать?", - у Сэма не было канала связи с автоботами, но в телефонной книге был номер Леннокса. Дрожащими пальцами разблокировав неподатливый экран, паренек судорожно начал искать нужный набор в длинном списке.

\- Давай, давай... ну где же ты, - шептал он, нервно метаясь из стороны в сторону. Наконец нужный номер был найдет и полетели гудки. Прошло пару секунд.

Ту-у-ум.

\- Леннокс, это не смешно... Возьми ты этот чертов мобильник! - прошипел на грани истерики Сэм, но капитан молчал и парнишка решился. Он должен был прийти на помощь автоботу, оставаться здесь означало бросить друга в беде.

\- В бездну все, - выдохнул Уитвики быстрым шагом засеменив к старым ангарам. Он шел быстро, иногда переходя на бег, но не забывая прислушиваться к происходящему вокруг и набирать номер Уильяма. Кругом стояла тишина - даже пресловутые кузнечики прекратили стрекотать, замолкнув. Сэм затаил дыхание, но услышал лишь едва заметный шелест растений и редкие скрипы старых ангаров. Камешки и сухие ветки под ногами смачно хрустели, даже не смотря на то, что паренек пытался идти тихо. Пройдя вдоль ближайшего ангара, Сэм затаился. За углом простиралась открытая территория и вылезать на неё было глупо - заметили бы на раз два. Вдруг до уха долетел шум аккуратной поступи. Шел робот, в этом парнишка не сомневался, но вот кто? Друг или враг? Присев на одной колено, Уитвики затаился. Неизвестный неторопливо прокрался в отдалении. Сэм порывался несколько раз выглянуть из-за угла, но все время останавливал себя мыслью, что его могут заметить.

\- Сэм? - раздался знакомый голос.

\- Прайм! - радостно вскрикнул Уитвики, в ту же секунду выбравшись из-за укрытия и радуясь, что с лидером автоботов все в порядке, вот только... - Что это на тебе?

Сэм увидел слегка светящуюся голубую жидкость на его правой руке.

\- Энергон... неважно. Садись, - автобот явно не намеревался отчитываться перед мальчишкой, трансформировавшись в тягач и открыв дверь. Уитвики забрался в салон, попутно размышляя - сильно ли разозлился на него автобот за такую вылазку. Прайм молча выехал обратно, вскоре оказавшись на широком шоссе. Мрачный заброшенный комплекс остался позади, забирая с собой и недавние тревоги. "Дурак ты, Сэм. Вот с какого перепугу ты вообще поперся туда? Сидел бы на попе ровно и не рыпался...", - мысленно корил себя Сэм, но в то же время терзался догадками, что же произошло там? Оптимус явно подрался с врагом и он, однозначно, победил и убил десептикона. Уитвики предполагал, что командир был подавлен именно из-за этого. Убивать себеподобных, когда их и так осталось мало, было больно, но у Оптимуса не было выбора. Сейчас Сэм решил не лезть с разговорами и позволить автоботу побыть наедине с собой, но Прайм вдруг заговорил первым.

\- Ты хочешь узнать, что произошло?

\- Эм... - замялся Сэм. - Там была... засада?

\- Засада? Нет... Десептикон просто прятался. Я не мог отпустить его. Этот воин был ярым сторонником Мегатрона.

Уитвики на мгновенье показалось, что автобот оправдывается, но перед кем? Перед ним? Или, скорее, перед самим собой.

\- Оптимус, ты сделал то, что должен. Не вини себя, - попытался подобрать нужные слова Сэм, вздохнув.

\- Я велел тебе не следовать за мной, - вдруг сказал Оптимус, в голосе которого почувствовались недовольные нотки.

\- Прости... я... услышал взрыв и просто не мог не прийти к тебе на помощь, - выдавил из себя паренек, обхватив за плечи и виновато устремив взгляд в окно.

\- Я не сержусь, - бросил Прайм, как показалось Сэму, довольно холодным тоном.  
Паренек вновь судорожно вобрал в лёгкие воздух и решил продолжить такую волнующую тему. 

\- Прайм... Почему вы все ещё здесь?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - ответил автобот, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл вопроса.

\- Ну... зачем вы до сих пор охраняете меня. Куб ведь уничтожен, я отдал вам очки и моя помощь больше не нужна. Отчего бы вам не держаться вместе и заботиться о друг друге, а не оставлять со мной защитника. Вы нужны друг другу больше, чем мне. Моя миссия выполнена, я дал автоботам все, что могло представлять ценность и теперь моя жизнь не должна так много значить для вас...

\- Сэм, - прервал поток слов Прайм. - Ты не послушался моего приказа десять минут назад и полез туда, куда я велел не соваться. Ты ослушался меня и тогда, в Мишн-сити, и чуть не погиб... Но ты спас мою искру, мой маленький друг, и сейчас сделал бы то же самое, будь это чем-то серьёзным? Ты всегда рвешься защищать меня и автоботов, рискуя своей жизнью. Твое существование такое хрупкое, и его легко прервать, но ты кидаешься в бой все снова и снова, борясь за наше дело. Я прав?

\- Ну... - протянул Сэм.

\- И как ты можешь после этого думать, что ничего не значишь для нас?

Паренек замолчал, обдумывая слова командира. Из приёмника вдруг донёсся знакомый мотив. Сэм прислушался. Играла его любимая песня. Песня - которую они с Бамблби слушали чуть ли не по миллиону раз, мчась вперед по дороге и не думая ни о чём.

\- Ты хочешь быть с автоботами, Сэм?

\- Да, увези меня за горизонт, Оптимус.


End file.
